


Ghostly Ice

by UltimatePhantomForm



Category: Danny Phantom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Danny is Leonard's second cousin, F/M, Lisa is an amazing 'aunt', M/M, Team Flash is scared of Team Phantom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimatePhantomForm/pseuds/UltimatePhantomForm
Summary: Leonard Snart had been in a lot of crazy situations over his life. But being a 'dad' to a team of teenage superheroes was one he never thought he'd be in...





	1. Chapter One - Never thought this would happen...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site. This will be majorly AU (obviously). I haven't watched that much of the Flash but ever since I started I loved Captain Cold and I cant believe no-one else has seen this possibility yet!

Leonard Snart had been in a lot of weird situations in his life. Being a career criminal would do that to a guy, especially with all the metahumans running (literally, with the Flash) around Central City recently. But this was just plain unexpected. He had known, certainly, about this possibility, but he’d never thought that it would happen, especially with so many … complications.

 

It had all started sixteen years ago in the small town of Amity Park, Illinois…

 

Len had come to visit his favorite cousin, Jack Fenton. The Fentons had always been so nice to him, even after his dad was busted and he took up a criminal lifestyle himself. He was always welcome at their home, and loved playing with Jack and his wife Maddie’s little daughter Jasmine, or ‘Jazz’ for short. That part of his family was proof that the world wasn’t completely dark, and they kept seeing a ‘good man’ in him, despite his protests (much like the Flash would, later on.) As such, when he came over to visit them and to meet their two—month old son, Daniel, he was asked to be the tiny boys godfather. He was shocked, but as they had always been so kind to him, and he wasn’t actually wanted in Illinois, he agreed. He knew that that meant he was to be named young Daniel’s guardian if Jack and Maddie died when he was still a minor, but he thought that would never happen. After all, they lived in a sleepy city in the middle of nowhere, and although they were a little quirky, no-one could ever want to kill them.

 

He visits a few times, sporadically, throughout Daniel’s (It’s Danny!) childhood. The young boy, like his sister before him, loves ‘Uncle Lenny’ and takes pride in looking so much like him. He sees the boy grow from a tiny, thin boy to a young teen, before he has to go into hiding again a week after Danny’s thirteenth birthday.

 

A year later, shocking news comes. Danny was shocked by a portal to the realm of the dead (the ‘Ghost Zone’) that Maddie and Jack had been unable to get to work. There appeared to be no negative side effects, however, and Jack and Maddie were ecstatic to find that the young teen had actually fixed the portal. Len, however, is suspicious. How could anyone survive that amount of radiation and survive with no side effects. But, he knows the boy, he couldn’t hurt a fly outside of video games, so he drops his suspicions.

 

Then he hears about ‘Phantom’. A fourteen-year old _ghost vigilante_ who looks exactly like his ‘nephew’ but with the colors reversed? He connects the dots easily, even if Maddie and Jack can’t. About a year later, he hears about the other accidents. Sam and Tucker had been best friends with Danny since kindergarten, and with him being ‘Phantom’, it was inevitable that they would end up getting attacked. Tucker is attacked by a ghost named ‘Technus’. He implants Tucker with ghostly technology. Tucker swears to everyone that all of it fell out when Phantom defeated Technus, but then, a month later, ‘Glitch’ shows up. A _Technology based ghost vigilante who is best friends with Phantom._ It’s just obvious. Then Sam, their other best friend, goes of sick from school for a whole week. He researches, and finds an incident where she was taken control of by a plant-controlling ghost named Undergrowth, to be his ‘garden caretaker’ he also finds out that Phantom developed cytokinesis in that incident, and files it away in his list of Phantom’s powers. It’s a long list.

 

Another three weeks later and ‘Black Thorn’ shows up, controlling black and purple plants and helping out Phantom and Glitch with their fighting. The three of them – now named ‘The Spirits’ – and that’s actually a good team name – then start to take on not only ghostly threats, but normal crime too. They’re frighteningly good at it too – the crime rate in Amity Park drops by half during the first three months of them starting. When nothing major changes for a few months, he lets the project rest.

 

Two years pass and he has other problems – the Flash, recruiting metahumans into the Rogues, etc. But then he gets that call. Sam, Danny and Tucker had been with their families on their way back from London when a lorry driver faints in his cab. He crashes into the three cars in front. The parents were killed instantly but the children were relatively unhurt (Len suspects their powers). The three were in Amity Park orphanage and since he no longer had a record (thanks, Barry) he had been called to pick Danny up.  Jazz doesn’t have a strong enough financial situation to support her younger brother, so he makes the choice, and decides to go.

 

Lisa already knows about the situation with Danny and Mick takes it rather well, with only a few skeptical grunts. It’s Lisa who persuades him to do something about Sam and Tucker too, though.

“C’mon, Lenny,” she’d said “Those three have been best friends since they were tiny, teammates since they were fourteen and have just gone through the same traumatic experience together. It’s not fair to separate them. We’ve got a good enough financial situation and you and I have no records, so we can always take in the others, too.”

He’d argued against it, of course, not wanting anymore kids to be dragged into his kind of life than absolutely had to be, but Lisa was persistent and always got what she wanted when they argued. Always. So here he was, legal guardian of three super-powered, vigilante sixteen year olds.

 

 _I’d ask for god to have mercy on me,_ he thought, _but I haven’t really been good enough for him to have reason to._


	2. Chapter Two - The Spirits Arrive in Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, Sam and Tucker meet their new guardians, ruin Queen songs and settle in. Team Flash gets suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two! I've been sitting on this concept for a while and found a really old draft back in my fanfiction folder on my laptop. I found a second chapter for this fic and I liked it so, wih minor alterations, I decided to post it.

Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were not ordinary teenagers. Even before their powers, they had been regarded as freaks by their peers. Danny had grown up with mad-scientist parents, a genius older sister and a mysterious ‘uncle’ that only came to visit every three years or so. Sam was a goth with ultra-rich parents and an amazing Grandma and Tucker had always been insanely good with anything technological, even if it was hard to get any high-tech gadgets in Amity other than Danny’s parents’ ghost-fighting gear.

Then three freak accidents had made them even more extraordinary. People with super powers - before the particle accelerator explosion in Central City a year ago and the subsequent metahumans – were almost unheard of and being halfa’s like they were was even rarer – they only knew of two others. Vlad was a complete fruitloop and Danielle was still travelling the world after being stabilized by Danny and Valerie. Speaking of Valerie, she had been let in on the trio’s secret only weeks before the accident that killed their parents and had pledged to them to keep the town same once they had been adopted out of Amity Park.  
Danny had known for ages that his ‘Uncle Lenny’ would be taking guardianship of him, and so he had asked Tucker to do some research. They were shocked at the results. Danny’s ‘Uncle’ was a genuine, true-to-life supervillain in Central City with a whole team of villainous metahumans under his command. (Danny and Tucker may have had a little fanboy moment over that before Sam smacked them for fanboying about a supervillain). Leonard Snart, cousin to Danny’s dad and internationally wanted thief whose records were mysteriously purged completely about six months before the accident.

He, his sister and his partner-in-crime Mick Rory reportedly appeared to be living together in Central City. Danny knew his ‘uncle’ wasn’t really a kid person, so when he was told that Sam and Tucker were also being offered to be adopted by him, he knew that someone had likely persuaded him. And anyone who was able to persuade Captain Cold to adopt two teenagers he had no real relation to obviously had to be awesome. And probably terrifying. But still.

When they found out that they were going to be adopted together, they were truly happy for the first time since the accident. They were given three days to collect any personal belongings from their homes before they had to be ready to be collected from the Orphanage, so they didn’t take any chances with leaving anything behind. All the technology from the Fenton’s lab was disassembled and packed into huge duffle bags. Their modified equipment went in another. They packed everything they owned that could be carried and destroyed anything else – the GIW would be gaining control of Fenton Works until Danny was eighteen and they didn’t want to leave those idiots anything.

Which is how the three teenage vigilantes found themselves, along with several tons of baggage (some of which they were unsure as to whether it was legal to own) on the steps of Amity Park Orphanage waiting for a supervillain to come and pick them up.

“Well it could be worse,” said Tucker “We could have been separated or sent to Vlad’s”  
Danny and Sam made noises of agreement before a rather battered-looking Land Rover with a trailer behind it pulled into the car park. A man stepped out. There was a sharp intake of breath from the three as they recognized him as Mick Rory aka Heatwave. He was soon followed be Golden Glider and, of course, their new guardian, Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold. The three went up to the orphanage workers watching the three and talked to them for a moment – the trio didn’t really hear what was said, they were too busy scrambling to grab the lighter bags of luggage. 

The trio already knew that their new guardian would be aware of their identities – he would have heard about the accidents and was certainly smart enough to put two and two together when it came to their powers and vigilante status. Which was why, when the three adults walked over to them and coolly addressed them by their codenames, they were able to just as calmly reply with the Central City residents own aliases. It was rather amusing to watch their reactions.

Len climbed out of the Land Rover after Mick and his sister. He was glad to be out of the car, as Lisa had turned the radio on to some crappy pop station and then sung along (very badly, very loudly) for most of the journey. They headed over to the orphanage workers waiting out front and Len caught the three teens scrambling for their luggage out of the corner of his eye. He was wondering how shocked they would be when he revealed that he knew of their secret identities.

They signed the guardianship papers and approached the teenagers.  
“Phantom, Glitch, Black Thorn.” He greeted them with his customary drawl. He was surprised, however to see that they didn’t look surprised at all about the fact that he knew their identities. He was downright shocked, however, when Danny replied back to him.  
“Captain Cold, Heatwave, Golden Glider.”

There was a tense silence. Mick and Lisa were openly gaping at the teenage vigilantes and Len was just as shocked, although not openly showing it. He knew that they had reputations out of Central City, but how had Danny connected ‘Uncle Lenny’ to ‘Captain Cold, nemesis of the Flash’?

He looked back to the teens to see that they were watching the three Rogues’ reactions with amusement.

Mick was the first to recover.

“Now I’m definitely sure the kid’s related to you, Snart.” He rumbled in his usual gruff tone of voice “Even if the looks weren’t enough to persuade me already, the being two steps ahead of everyone else definitely is.”

Lisa, Sam and Tucker snorted in unison. 

“Oh, I think we’re going to get along just fine,” his sister said, addressing the three teens. “Working together to show these two” – she jerked a thumb in his and Mick’s direction – “who’s really in charge.”

Slow, sly smiles crept across the three’s faces. 

“Definitely.” Said Sam, as all three vigilantes nodded. 

“We should be getting going now.” Said Len. He had a bad feeling that Lisa was going to team up with their new charges. That wouldn’t end well.

“Yeah,” replied Danny. “Since you already know about our powers I guess we could use them to help out a bit. Sam?” he said.

“Yeah, I getcha.” She said and Len watched in amazement as vines wrapped around all of the trio’s luggage, carried it across the now deserted car park and carefully deposited it in the trailer, fastening the tarp and bungees before sinking back into the ground without a trace.

“Great!” squealed Lisa. “Now, do you like Queen?”

Len only just managed to survive the next six and a half hours of his sister and new charges singing (read – ruining) Queen songs until they finally got back to the safe house.

Len directed them to their rooms – Danny and Tucker would be sharing one, Sam would have her own. This safe house would become a permanent address, at least for the trio – they needed one for the school records. Two-and-a-half hours later, when he came up to get them for dinner Sam’s room resembled a greenhouse, covered in black and purple plants some of which she had obviously used to stain her bed black and dye the sheets the same color. Danny and Tucker’s room, however was split down the middle. One half appeared to be completely frozen over. Frost and snow that didn’t appear to be able to melt covered every service and the floor, walls and ceiling were iced over, although for some reason it wasn’t at all slippy. Tucker’s half, however, appeared to have been coated with liquid metal which had glowing, green wiring running through it. Various gadgets littered the desk and there were several boxed of tools piled neatly to the side of a collapsible engineering bench also made of the strange metal shot through with green wiring.

The room as a whole worked. It fitted what he’s seen of their personalities so far and didn’t appear to have affected any of the other rooms. The three Rogues and three vigilantes spent dinner talking about each other’s lives and how this was going to work. It would be finalized in the morning but, for now at least, the heroes and the villains settled down for the night comfortable in each other’s presence.

However, they were unaware that a certain Scarlet Speedster had seen them driving into town.

The Cortex at STAR labs was abuzz with chatter. Barry had seen the Rogues head back into town in a Land Rover with a trailer that could have contained anything at all. The entire team was on high alert. Whatever the three were up to, they would stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the last chapter, this fic is unbeta'd, so please point out any typos you do find. This chapter may be a bit off from the rest of the story's style but bear in mind this was mostly written about a year ago when I had a very different writing style and was only slightly edited before I posted it.


	3. Chapter Three - School, Jitters and Vigilantism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I am honestly so so sorry to anyone who has been waiting for this chapter. But - I guess this maybe counts as a Christmas present. Also Thanks to Fox_Scriber for the suggestion that Tucker would be Mick's favourite. I did adapt your idea a little but it was just so good that I had to put it in. Thanks!

_One Month Later – The beginning of the new school year…_

Danny, Sam and Tucker were not happy about having to return to school. They’d never had a good experience with school – and bullies were the least of their problems after the ghosts had started attacking. Speaking of their vigilante status, there had been some clashes early on in their stay with the Rogues, but the two groups had eventually come to an understanding – mainly due to Tucker being taken on as Mick’s ‘apprentice’ after he somehow managed to make the backyard explode. Twice.

 

He had also gained a severe obsession with robotics -Danny had come close to banning Tucker’s little ‘experiments’ from their room altogether after the fourth robotic animal-creature-actually-I-don’t-want-to-know-what-it-is had attacked him in the middle of the night – but separating the mad inventor/arsonist-in-training from his gadgets for a while had (thankfully) curbed his more Doctor Frankenstein-ish traits – or, at least, confined them to the garage.

 

Anyway, back to the point – the three teens were Not Happy about their return to school. They didn’t want to return to the same routine of hiding their true strengths, being bullied for their ‘weirdness’ and ailing classes from lack of attendance due to ghost fights (the trio were, converse to popular belief, very intelligent – they were just never in attendance at school due to ghosts and, therefore, couldn’t revise material they’d never learnt). And they would be missing classes – the ghosts had followed them, and resumed attacking, although the majority of Central City had yet to see a ghost – the attackers had only been ectopuses really – and the box ghost (but when has the box ghost ever been a threat?).

 

But there was no getting around the fact that they did, in fact, have to go. Lisa, (who had delighted in having three people to gang up on Mick and her brother with – many, many pranks had been pulled, including getting Len to slip on both Danny’s and his own ice.) sensed their discontent and promised to take them out for coffee after their first day at school. But until then, there was still the school day to get through.

 

* * *

 

 

Barry and the STAR labs team had had a very stressful month. And it was the worst kind of stress – they couldn’t do anything about it. There wasn’t even any new metahumans to distract them. They could only worry constantly about the Rogues and what that trailer could have contained.

 

Iris had finally had enough of their stressing and paranoia. “Coffee. Jitters. This afternoon. I know it’s your day off Barry. Caitlin, Cisco; you can take the afternoon off – Barry is your boss and I am telling you this on his behalf. – No arguments!” she added as she saw both Barry and Caitlin go to protest. “This is happening! 2pm* in Jitters.”

 

The three overly stressed teammates sighed but silently acknowledged that a coffee would be a nice break from obsessing over the Rogues. Little did they know that their stress was only going to be added to.

 

* * *

 

 

High school in Central City was the same as in Amity Park but simultaneously very different. There were a lot more students in the school than there had ever been at Caspar High – a lot more ‘geeks’ and ‘nerds’ for the trio to blend into. However, the social hierarchy was still essentially the same (they were still at the bottom of it, both for being ‘the new kids’ and for being geeks/nerds/weirdos – this had been figured out in their very first class when Tucker gave the correct answer to a question no one else knew the answer to, Danny had pointed out something wrong in the teacher’s presentation and Sam finished the pop quiz the whole class was taking early and then spent the rest of the lesson doodling demons and poisonous plants in her notebook.) And the teacher’s deliveries of the curriculum was still as boring as ever – although it was slightly better than Mr. Lancer’s lullabies – sorry, lessons.

 

The three teens had managed to get through their first day at school without too many problems (although the bullies had already started to look out for Danny and Tucker as they appeared to be easy targets), but they were still really looking forward to coffee. Lisa met them just outside the school grounds and they walked the few blocks to the coffee shop.

 

“Jitters,” Sam read from the sign above the entrance “an interesting name for a coffee shop.”

“It is interesting – but they do really good lattes.” Replied Lisa (who had taken on the nickname of ‘Aunt Lisa’ with great pride and was referred to as such by all three teens – this has made Mick joke that that made Danny Len’s son and Sam and Tucker his – this had made Lisa cackle.)

“Hmm…” hummed Sam as she followed her ‘aunt’ into the shop closely followed by Tucker and then by Danny, grabbing the attention of a certain hero team seated near the windows.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is that Lisa Snart?” asked Iris, looking up from her cappuccino as the door opened “With three kids?”

“What!” chimed the other three as they spun round in their seats. Indeed, there in the doorway stood Lisa Snart, closely followed by a goth girl with … purple eyes? They guessed they did happen, even if it was rare; a dark-skinned teen with a red beret, and then finally a tanned boy with black and _very familiar_ blue eyes.

 

“What the hell?!” Cisco whisper-screeched to the other three. “She…they…What!!!” Although the other’s reactions were a bit more restrained they were still stunned. After all its not every day that you see a criminal (although she still had no criminal record – her brother had taught her too well for her to get caught) that you had been obsessing over finding for weeks (alongside her two partners-in-crime, but still…) just walk into a coffee shop with three kids, one of which looks almost identical to what you would imagine a child version of her older brother would look like.

 

A teenage, Illinois-accented voice broke them out of their whirlpool of thoughts.

“Aunt Lisa, me, Sam and Tucker are going to go get a table.” It was the black-haired, blue-eyed boy who had spoken, and his sentence sent team Flash into even more confused shock than they had already been in. Aunt Lisa. _Aunt_ Lisa. Was it possible that this kid was Captain Cold’s son? He did look almost exactly like him – but then why did he have an Illinois accent?

 

“They’re coming this way!” hissed a panicked Cisco. Indeed, the three teens were headed towards team Flash, seating themselves at the table next to them and beginning to chat. Eavesdropping is rude, but the teens were talking loud enough to deduce that the trio were talking about their first day back at school after the summer.

 

“Cisco! Doctor Snow!” came a call from behind them and they turned in their seats to see Lisa Snart smiling (or rather, half-smirking) at their group. “I had no idea you would be here! Just give me a second,” she said, indicating the four steaming cups of coffee she was balancing in her hands “I’ve got to pass these out but you just have to meet my nephews and nieces!” She hurried off as Team Flash reeled

from the onslaught of information and tried to ready themselves for meeting these kids.

 

* * *

 

 

Lisa was being overly peppy because her mind was whirling. The Flash couldn’t possibly find out about the Spirits – she didn’t want the kids to be sucked back into vigilantism only to be held back due to their age. She strode over to the kids and put their coffees down before snapping her fingers to pull the kids’ attention. “Team Flash is here. Danny – no. I know that you really admire their work but they can’t know about how you are exactly connected to us or they might find a way to take you away from Mick, Lenny and I…”

 

“…Because if they can prove that you are unfit to adopt us then they can remove us from your custody, and even if they do have good intentions, that’s not what we want.” Finished Sam.

 “Exactly.” Replied Lisa. “If you say that you are our direct blood relations they can’t take you away. So, for this meet-and-greet at least, you are Danny Snart and Sam and Tucker Rory, with Sam and Tucker being half siblings, got it?”

“Yes Aunt Lisa.” They chimed.

“Why am I and Sam not siblings, we look more alike?” asked Danny, curious about the arrangement of siblinghood.

“Because you too are obviously lovebirds and it would be really weird if you were siblings.” Stated Lisa matter-of-factly, sending Tucker into gales of laughter and the other two into indignant spluttering.

 

* * *

 

 

Team Flash were still sitting, shell-shocked when Lisa returned to their table leading the three teens to them. The vigilante team sat up straight in anticipation.

“Right.” Started Lisa, “so this is my nephew and honorary niece and nephew.”

“Hello,” said Iris, starting off introductions, not wanting things to get awkward. “I’m Iris West.”

“Caitlin Snow” continued Caitlin, sending a small, rather nervous smile at the teens.

“Cisco Ramon” said Cisco, still looking slightly shocked at the re-arrangement of his worldview bu managing his usual wide grin.

“and I’m Barry Allen,” finished Barry “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you too.” The replying sentence came from the purple-eyed goth girl. “I’m Samantha Rory, but everyone calls me Sam. This is my half-brother, Tucker Rory” she indicated the boy with the red beret “and our best friend Danny Snart.” The black-haired, blue-eyed boy, now identified as Leonard Snart’s son smiled at them. “We do need to go now Aunt Lisa, Uncle Len is expecting us back home,” continued the girl to her aunt “It was nice meeting you.” She called back to Team Flash as the family left Jitters.

 

The members of Team Flash sat back in their chairs astounded, with a million different thoughts swirling through their minds. That … was not anything like what they had expected their trip to Jitters would be like. They know had even more questions about the Rogues – and about their kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm from England, so I had to look timings of American school days up. Please correct me if I got anything wrong.  
> Any inaccurate details are probably me taking create licence (or lack of knowledge) but If there is anything that really doesn't make sense, please let me know.  
> Also, Team Flash thinking the kids are Len and Mick's kids is something that a good friend of mine suggested and I thought that it could create a lot of humor as the story went on. Do you like it?  
> If Sam was OOC, I'm sorry. I have real trouble writing her and I thought she sounded a bit to peppy in this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be updated VERY ERRATICALLY school is being crazy right now and I have two huge projects due this week. Constructive criticism please! Not Beta'd, so if there's any errors please let me know and I will try to fix them.


End file.
